Goku
Goku (孫 悟空) also known as Kakarot (カカロット) is the main protagonist of the Dragon-Ball Franchise. Goku is a pure-blood saiyan who was originally sent to earth to destroy the planet. But due to an accident that altered his memory. He eventually became Earth's greatest defender and the savior of the Universe. After the battle with Omega Shenron, he fled with Shenron and fuses with him in which he accepts the position of becoming the second Omni-King. He also fathered a son named Shido Itsuka in which he later became his mentor. According to Beerus and Whis, Goku is the most powerful being in the 13 multi-verses and is the first 'God of Creation'. Goku is the true main protagonist and bigger good of the Dragon-Ball Next Future series. Personality Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love for competition and eating. He will eat anything. Goku's love for food can be comical at times. In the Tournament Saga, when put to sleep by "Jackie Chun", Bulma was able to save his match by screaming to him that dinner was ready, to which Goku immediately woke up to break the count. He has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive; though Goku mostly fights to win, he often spares his enemies even if they in turn attack him. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can be very blunt and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion. While generally kind and not intentionally rude, Goku tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing he can be vengeful. He has a simple, practical view of the world that often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid. While often taking things to face-value, he comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to him rather quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will and tenacity to succeed, always determined to push himself beyond his limits and never give up even in such overwhelming adversity. Goku is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is also shown to be very innocent since childhood, because of growing up in Mount Paozu and not having met anyone other than his grandpa until he meetsBulma. During his childhood, he had difficulty telling the difference between a male and a female without physically touching them, which often gets him into trouble,20 until he eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. Goku is shown to be scared of overbearing women like Bulma and Chi Chi. During the Frieza Saga, when Goku refused to come back to Earth, Master Roshi teasingly said that Goku was too afraid to face his wife. In Battle of Gods, Goku panicked when he realized he forgot to go to Bulma's birthday party. Over the years, Goku has shown little modesty, not at all concerned about being nude in public. Despite his compassion for others, Goku might not have a sense of family, but rather views family simply as companions. However, Goku has a strong desire to protect his family and friends, shown from his visions of them during his battle against Frieza. Also, Goku was very happy to learn he was going to be a grandpa, to which he later in the Potaufeu Saga enjoyed taking care of his baby granddaughter Pan and grew very concerned when she disappeared. Also, while he is rarely seen being romantic or intimate with Chi-Chi and mainly married Chi-Chi because he promised (although in the anime Goku has told Chi-Chi he loves her and kissed occasionally), he has admitted to loving Chi-Chi dearly. He has even cited her feistiness and passion as traits he finds especially endearing. Along with this, Goku tends to prioritize his training over all else, often choosing to train rather than meet with his friends (although many of the Z fighters tend to do this). He will often leave his family for long periods, and although always for noble reasons such as the protection of his family and the world, Goku doesn't fully realize how this affects his family. Goku seems to think very little of his Saiyan family, never knowing the good traits of his parents. Even more, when he first learned of his Saiyan heritage, he rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers, though he ultimately embraced his heritage after hearing Vegeta's last words during the battle with Frieza on Namek, fighting him to avenge the loss of his race as well as all of the other innocents whom Frieza had killed. While Goku is unquestionably kindhearted, forgiving, and loyal to the side of good, his Saiyan bloodline and its traits for combat have played a moderate role in his judgment, such as staying on the self-destructing Namek to finish his fight with Frieza. He can also be reckless in his gambles; when realizing that Gohan's dormant capacities could defeat Cell, he chose not to continue his training and instead trust his son to face the monster, forgetting that Gohan was even gentler than him to the point of being a pacifist. In overall, Goku is a kindhearted man. He wishes to save the world from the space-quakes without having to kill the Spirits that caused them and therefore created Ratatoskr. Powers and Abilties In terms of power and due to his fusion with both Shenron and the Omni-King, Goku is the most powerful being in the 13 multi-verses, being more powerful than every character in the series. It is stated by Beerus, that Goku has the capability to destroy the entire multi-verse by only using a minimum amount of his power. He is also the most powerful un-fuzed and pure-blood saiyan in the universe as he is the one that achieved all of the Super Saiyan transformations. Goku is the strongest character in the Dragon-ball Next Future series. His power level is about 1,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities While originally thought to be a human by his friends, in reality, Goku is a Saiyan, and so he possesses a vast array of superhumanly enhanced physical attributes, natural to them, which he has trained to exceed the very limits of his own race. After fusing with Shenron and the Omn-King, Goku is the most powerful being in the 13 multi-verses. * Superhuman Strength: Perhaps one of his most notorious traits between him and his human friends, is Goku's vast physical strength, which he has showcased across the years in many ways that far exceed those of most alien races. While it is arguable what are Goku's exact physical limits, in base form he has been shown to lift four tons in a ten times Earth's gravity environment, but with ten tons being too much for him in the environment. By using ki he can enhance his abilities much further however. After becoming a god and the most powerful being in the 13 multi-verses, Goku's strength has surpassed every character in the series including Beerus. * Superhuman Speed: Another one of Goku's most important traits in combat and as a Saiyan, is his uncanny speed, which he has used to do some impressive feats across his life. As a Saiyan, he can catch bullets with impressive ease, and run at speeds faster than the eye can track - though he is slower than the Mach 1.5 Nimbus Cloud. By using ki to fly he can move at even faster speeds however. As a god and the most powerful being in the 13 multi-verses, Goku's speed increased to the point of being able to move faster than time and space. * Superhuman Durability: Even without ki enhancement, Goku's natural Saiyan physiology allowed him to easily survive most earthling weapons, such as bullets or axes, with none of them leaving more than a bruise, or simply breaking when in contact with his skin, however grenades and missiles were said to be capable of dealing heavy damage to him, and a alien laser weapon was show to leave him near death after one shot. Through the utilization of ki he can enhance himself to endure far more damage than without ki. As a God and the most powerful being in the universe, Goku can endure powerful god-like techniques. * Superhuman Senses: While mostly intended to showcase his "not-so-human" origins, or as a comic-relief in the early manga, as a child, Goku displays superhumanly accurate senses of smell and sight, and even recognized his grandpa by his smell. However, his enhanced senses also allowed him to have incredible reflexes in combat and martial arts, giving him great response time to his enemies' attacks. In Dragon Ball GT, ''Goku's senses are so pinpoint accurate, that he does not depend on his sight to be aware of his environment, even allowing him to catch moving inanimate objects with just his hearing. * '''Powerful Lungs': Thanks to his Saiyan physiology Goku possess powerful lungs, even being capable of barely breathing in the stratosphere while fighting Beerus. However he still needs air to survive, and being left without it too long will lead to his death. * Good Embodiment: '''As the God of Good, Goku is the living embodiment of complete goodness and can manipulate anything to do with good and can use their powers to spread peace and goodness around the universe. Since good can exist anywhere the user can also be anywhere too and they have huge capabilities. Anything is possible as long as it spreads kindness, peace, love or anything else considered good. * '''Good Empowerment/Transfusion: '''As the God of Good, Goku can become more powerful or make others stronger by using purity or goodness. * '''Angel Creation: '''As the Omni-King's successor and the God of Creation, Goku can create angels from nothing and bend them to their will, the user can eventually spawn hordes of divine angelic beings to serve and fight on their behalf. * '''Creation: '''As the God of Creation, Goku can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. Goku can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, Goku has the power to make it reality and inter-dimensional. * '''Cosmic Creation: '''As the God of Creation, Goku has the capability to create dimensions or universes in a cosmic scale including the creation of galaxies, planets or moons. This is by far the most powerful superpower in the series. * '''Dimension Creation: Goku can create dimensions and nearly anything within the dimension (objects, creatures, etc.) and travel to them by creating a portal or just by wishing. Goku can bring other objects and organisms to their dimensions, although they must use more energy and concentration to do so. Goku might make a dimension where only they are invisible, and thus hide whenever being hunted by others. * Light Manipulation: '''As the God of Light, Goku can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. * '''Omni-benovolence: '''As the God of Good, Goku has the capacity to be infinitely good. Goku as a good watches every soul (whether living or dead) in all creation giving them and allowing everyone (regardless of who they are) a chance of happiness and redemption. Goku also can inspire others to do good. * '''Indomitable Willpower: Before and after becoming a god, Goku possesses a powerful force of will, completely free of evil and resistent against temptation. Having been raised by Grandpa Gohan, Goku's goal is to protect the innocent and the people of earth from threats. Goku also has a sense of determination to accomplish his goals. Techniques Energy-Based Techniques * Ki'' Blast''' – The most basic form of energy wave. * Invisible Eye Blast – Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. The second was during the battle against Omega Shenron, when Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta used it to knock Omega several feet back. It is likely that this move is rather weak, as even as a Super Saiyan 4, after fusing with Vegeta, it did nothing but stagger Omega, justifying why he did not use it in any other battles. * Destructo Disk – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Kamehameha – Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, such as the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'', Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True''Kamehameha'', Limit Break Kamehameha, 10x Kamehameha, and God''Kamehameha''. The Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game names variations such as the Distracting Kamehameha and the Dimension Breaker. * Ultimate God Kamehameha - It is a more powerful variation of the God Kamehameha technique. He uses this technique to easily stop Beeru's Sphere of Destruction and also to destroy Mihnea's black moon. This is Goku's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 5 form and his second most powerful technique overall. * Continuous Kamehameha – Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave – A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon in the episode "Final Round". * Saiyan Aura Blast – A yellow energy wave attack fired with one hand. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Qigong Bullet – The charged ki blast used by Goku to destroy Meta-Cooler Core. * Temporal Do-Over '- After Whis taught the technique to him, Goku can rewind time often when a destructive situation occurs or if Beerus destroys a planet by mistake. * '''Divination '- Goku can track any person or place in a instant while using his instant transmission technique. * 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- After becoming a true god, Goku is immune to all forms of normal ki. * '''Spirit Bomb – One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug, Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb, Super Spirit Bomb and Universal Spirit Bomb. * God Spirit Bomb '''- It is the most powerful variation of the Spirit Bomb technique. Goku in his Super Saiyan 6 form harnesses energy from the whole universe and the Gods in separate dimensions and absorbs the Spirit Bomb Energy in which he creates in a burst of light. Goku then charges to the opponent in which he engulfs them. This is Goku's ultimate atttack in his Super Saiyan 6 form and his most powerful technique. Martial Arts Techniques * '''Dragonthrow – Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle onNamek. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. * Full-Nelson – Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * '''''Hasshu-ken – A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist – This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper – An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado! – Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Headshot - Goku utilized the God of Destruction's finger flick technique against Beerus in order to get revenge on him for previously attacking him with it. * Energy Nullification – During his battle with Beerus, Goku learned how to nullify the negative damaging effects of their clash. * One-inch punch – A close range punching technique. Used by Goku against Golden Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. * Sword Breaker – The technique used to break Ledgic's sword. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Crow Kick – The kick used by Super Saiyan 4 Goku against Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed). Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. However, as a Saiyan, Goku already possesses the innate ability to fly, which later in adulthood, he'd show to completely dominate. * Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Instant Transmission – Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. * Kaio-ken – Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. * Mid-Air Stop – While falling to the ground, Goku exhales deeply in order to keep himself suspended in the air long enough to dodge. Goku uses this technique during his battle against King Chappa in the preliminaries of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Transformations Great Ape Like all saiyans (while in the possession of a tail), Goku has the ability to transform into a Great Ape when either a fall moon appears or by using a blutz wave machine. Super Saiyan Goku achieves this form, after seeing Frieza killed Krillin on Namek and also nearly killed Frieza. This form multiples Goku's power 50 fold and also makes him nearly unstoppable. After his fight with Beerus, Goku eventually mastered the Super Saiyan transformation in which he could use it in his Saiyan Beyond God form. Due to this transformation, Goku became the first Super Saiyan to appear in one-thousand years and also is referred as 'The True Legendary Super Saiyan'. His power level in this form is about 75,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 This is the Second form of the traditional Super Saiyan lineage and also multiples Goku's power by 6 fold (60 fold while using God ki). Goku achives this form while, training in the other world with King Kai. His power level in this form is about 450,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 This is the Third form of the Super Saiyan lineage and multiples Goku's power by 5 fold (50 fold, while using God ki). Goku also achieved this form during his training with King Kai in Other World and was first seen during his battle with Majin Buu. Super Saiyan 3 is powerful, but drains Goku's energy extremely fast when he uses this form. Goku merges this with this form with the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms. His power level in this form is about 2,250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God The Super Saiyan God form is the transformation above the level of all of the previous line of Super Saiyan transformations, including the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation but with the exception of the Super Saiyan 5 form. This form can only be achieved through the ritual of five pure-hearted saiyans and a sixth one (which is also a fellow deity) to channel the godly ki in order to complete the transformation. Goku achieved this form, while battling the Beerus the God of Destruction. Once Goku attains this form, it allows him to sense godly ki and has incredible powers. But it has a drawback due to the time limit that is presented within this transformation. But it can be overcome through training to allow the user to use the form permanently. But also due to fusing with Shenron and the Omni-King and training in the world of Gods. Goku uses this form instantly and also defeated both Beerus and Champa in 3 seconds. His power level in this form is about 240,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Saiyan Beyond God After experiencing the incredible power of the Super Saiyan God into full effect, Goku was able to fully retain the power of a god through training and combine the full power of a Super Saiyan God within his base form. He can also transform into a Super Saiyan while using this form. In this form, Goku's as powerful as his SSJ3 form. His power level in this form is about 2,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. As a Super Saiyan, his power level rises to about 16,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan This form is reached by Goku while training with Whis in the World of the Gods and gained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan during the use of his God form. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. However the biggest flaw of this transformation is their prolonged or repeated use of this transformation the user will be unable to put out enough energy to sustain it and also drained their stamina similar to that of the Ultimate Evolution transformation. Goku can also merge this form with the Super Saiyan 3 form (and also the Super Saiyan 5 form). His power level in this form is about 72,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 This form is achieved when Goku mastered the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form and the Super Saiyan 3 form in one transformation. This form multiples by 3 fold and is more powerful than the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. In this form, Goku is nearly powerful as he was in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 216,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 While known as the Super Saiyan 4, it is not part of the traditional line of Super Saiyan transformations. Goku achieved this form, after mastering the Golden Great Ape form and becoming stabilized, while fighting Baby. In this form, Goku is more powerful than his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. His power level in this form is about 112,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 5 is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God form. Goku achieved this form, while mastering his Super Saiyan God forms and his Super Saiyan 4 form and also training with Beerus in the World of the Gods. It only seems that this form can only be attained by either full blooded Saiyans or a half Saiyan hybrid. In this form, Goku is more powerful than the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms. This is Goku's second most powerful form. His power level in this form is about 5,625,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 6 Super Saiyan 6 is the strongest form in the Super Saiyan transformation and is also Goku's most powerful form. This form is far more powerful than the others below it. This form can be reached only if the user already faced a fear that he or she never forgot, and when one reaches this form, they can maintain it for as long as they wish. Goku achieved this form, while mastering the Super Saiyan 5 form transformation in the World of the Gods. His power level in this form is about 337,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Goku and Shido - Shido Takamiya (Itsuka) is Goku's youngest son and shares a really close friendship with him. When Shido arrived in the World of the Gods, Goku greets him and became his mentor. They share a close yet funny father-son friendship, as Goku always motivates Shido to train hard. Goku and Vegeta - Goku shares an intense yet close friendly rivalry with Vegeta. Quotes (To Frieza) "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" '' ''"Transcendent illumination is when all gods from the multi-verse requires all forms of omnipotence that is presented within their selves. But for me, motivation and inspiration is what gives me the strength to protect those who I love and care about."Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Gods